Runaway
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "Danny!" My sister yelled, and I felt her kneel beside me. "Danny get up! We have to keep going remember! You said so! You said that the further away we were from Daddy the safer we'd be! You promised!" She yelled, crying. Dan and his sister have runaway for a better life to live. Dan just wants to give her the life he didn't have. PHAN. better than the summary, honestly.


**Dan.**

* * *

The night was cold. The air was fresh. The sky was covered in a blanket of clouds, but the moon still shone brightly through them. My socks were wet from my feet splashing in puddles as I ran. I could hear the squelching over my footfalls and my heart beat.

"Danny, Dan I'm scared!" My sister says as we turned the corner and to the full streets. I stopped running and turned to her, letting go of her small hand. I crouched down so I was close to her size. She was close to tears. I grabbed her shoulders and smiled, trying to tell her we were going to be okay.

"Baby we'll be okay, I promise. Daddy can't get us, we're safe as long as we keep running as far as we can, I promise," I say, trying to comfort her, "it's not far now, princess." I wiped away her tears and grabbed her hand again, and soon, we were running again, weaving through crowds of people and dodging people of their bikes. Honestly, I had no idea where we were going, but I knew the further we could get from our father, the safer we'd be.

I had a backpack on, which was full of the things we'd need for a while, such as clean underwear, clothes, water, some food, and rolls of cash I'd stolen from my mothers room. Our mother? She wasn't related to us, but she was the closest thing we'd had as a motherly figure in a while. But, she worked day and night to get her money.

I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't feel my legs, my vision was beginning to go black and my head was hurting. I tripped right onto the footpath, my knees smashing onto the pavement and my face squishing on the left.

"Danny!" My sister yelled, and I felt her kneel beside me. "Danny get up! We have to keep going remember?! You said so! You said that the further away we were from Daddy the safer we'd be! You promised!" She yelled, crying.

"Is everything alright?" A soft voice asked. I groaned, panic rising in me. Was this person going to take the only thing I cared about away from me? I opened my eyes, seeing a slim woman crouching down beside my sister, and looking straight at me.

"No! Danny said we'd be safe! We have to keep running but he isn't getting up!" She cries louder. The woman looks at her and smiles, putting her arm around her.

"Sweetie it's okay, tell me your name, I'll help you. I promise." The woman says.

"Bandit. Bandit-Lee," my sister says, wiping her eyes, "this is Daniel."

The woman looks at me and smiles, "I'm Lyda, I have two kids and a husband."

She helps my sister stand up, her arm still around her shoulders.

"No...don't take her away...please..." I started to cry. I couldn't move, it felt like I was paralyzed. The woman only bent over, picking me up and smiling at me.

"I won't, but I think you two need to stay somewhere for a while." I remember when the school and our parents taught us about "stranger danger" but this woman seemed to care. Like an actual mother would. I trusted her...kind of. "My car isn't far from here, and the drive home is about ten minutes."

I felt my arm being tugged at until it fell and Bandit was holding my hand. I tilted my head to look at her, and smiled, her eyes were wet but she still smiled back.

"Bandit sweetie can you please open the door?" Lyda asked. I heard the door open and Lyda put me in, and Bandit followed after me. The door shut and I felt Bandit cuddle into my side, and I put my arms around her small form, hugging her close to me. I never wanted to lose my baby girl.

Lyda soon started to drive, and I fell asleep for those few minutes we were in the car.

"Danny wake up, we're here." Someone, who I assumed was Bandit, was shaking me awake, I opened my eyes, seeing her green eyes staring into mine. I smiled at her and nodded. The car door opened and Lyda was standing there, a nice smile on her face.

"Bandit, Daniel, my sons are home, I hope that's alright, Phil is fourteen, and Ian is sixteen." She explained as we got out of her car. "How old are you kids anyway?"

"Bandit is ten, and I'm fourteen," I say, pulling my backpack onto my back again.

"A bit young to be leaving home aren't you kids? Where were you going to go anyways?"

"Orphanage. Not far from here."

Lyda nodded.

As we walked to her front door, she jiggled the key in the lock until the door opened.

"Kids, theres a spare room, but only one bed..." Lyda said in realisation.

"It's fine, Bandit and I share a room anyways, I'm sure sharing a bed for a few days is fine," I say, "I mean..we don't want to over stay our welcome."

Lyda just smiled, "Daniel, you can stay as long as you need, I'll be your mum for as long as you need."

I just smiled.

Bandit grabbed my hand and walked closer to me as we began to walk to what I assumed was the living room.

"Mum! Who are you talking to?" Someone yelled from somewhere inside the house. We entered the living room and the first thing I noticed was how light and open it was.

"Ian! Phil! Come here!" Lyda yelled. A pair of groans and footfalls were heard after. People were running downstairs, as if racing. Two boys ran downstairs, both skidding around the corner as they came to a stop. They looked over me and Bandit and I felt her begin to move behind me.

"Mum? Who's this?" The taller one asked. I assumed he was Ian.

"This is Daniel and Bandit-Lee. They're going to be staying here a while." Lyda says, putting a hand on my back.

"Why?" Ian asked. The shorter one whacked his arm and turned to us and smiled.

"Sure thing Ma. How old are you guys?" He asked. I assumed he was Phil.

"I'm fourteen. Bandit is ten." I say, letting go of Bandits hand and stroking her hair.

"I'm fourteen too! I'm Phil, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ian. Sixteen."

"Well, I'm going to show them where they're staying, and then we'll have tea." Lyda says.

"Mum we can show them, so you can make tea." Ian offers. Lyda smiled and said thank you and walked off to the kitchen. Bandit held my hand again as Ian and Phil lead us upstairs. It hurt my knees to walk upstairs, as I had injured my knees from the fall I had about twenty minutes ago. They lead us through the game room and into another room.

"This is the spare room, although theres only one bed..." Phil said as Ian turned on the light. It was quite big, bigger than the room I used to have. The bed was a double bed so it was fine.

"It's okay, she sleeps in my bed most of the time." I say, crouching down in front of Bandit and wiping her eyes again. She hugged me again, and I picked her up. Yeah she was ten, but with the house we grew up in, she needed to be held.

"Alright. Is there anything you guys want to do while Mum is making tea?" Ian asks.

Bandit leaned in and whispered into my ear that she wanted to shower.

"Can Bandit shower? She usually showers about this time." I asked. Ian nodded.

"Sure, I'll show her." Ian says. I didn't trust him, but Bandit obviously did as she got out of my arms and ran over to him, following after him.

"If there's anything you need, my room is just across from yours, so feel free to come in." He said before he exited and shutting the door behind him.

I just laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
